save Amu
by animeasiangirl
Summary: WARNING: I HAD SOME FRIENDS READ THIS AND THEY WERE CRUSHED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Hinamori Amu is in 7th grade with Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima. Kiari moved back and he and Yaya are in 5th grade. Amu was on her way to school, but something happens. It is up to the Guardians to save her. T just in case.


(Normal POV)

One day while Amu was going to school a long black limo came up to her. She decided to ignore it and continued walking. The limo followed her. She decided to take the long way to school because there were many people there. But before she could get there a tall man in a tuxedo came out of the limo. She realized it was Easter so she ran, but the guy was very fast and caught her. After Amu yelled he covered her mouth and nose and Amu passed out. When she woke up she was in the Easter headquarters. Kazuomi Hoshino was in front of her. Behind him was a curtain.

"Welcome to the Easter headquarters. Amu was it?" Kazuomi asked. Amu turned around.

"Let me get straight to the point. Join Easter or else." he said. Amu was shocked. Why would they want her.

" No! I wouldn't join a stupid organization like yours!" Amu yelled.

"I can change your mind." Kazuomi said. He pulled a rope and the curtain fell. He had her family in captivity. They were tied to chairs unconscious. Amu gasped. Behind them was a man with a gun.

" You can save them if you join us. Anyways you better hurry up because every 10 minutes you waste a person dies." Kazuomi said in a sinister tone. He then unleashed a sinister laugh.

(Amu POV)

No. This can't be real. If I join what will I say to Tadasse. If I decline they will die. Oh no. It's been 9 minutes.

"Fine I'll join!" I blurted out. Then I looked downward. Wait what was I thinking. After that I heard 3 gun shots. I looked up to see my family on the floor. Pools of blood surrounded them. I cried.

"Why?! I thought you wouldn't kill them if I joined!" I yelled. I was shoved into a chair and he strapped me onto it.

"There was no more use for them. Anyways I never said that." Kazuomi said. He forced me into another room while I was on the chair. Then he positioned my face forward.

I was injected with something and I couldn't move. He pulled out something from a safe. I couldn't tell what it was. He pushed a button and I suddenly became very sleepy, very very sleepy. In a few moments I blacked out. I knew I was done for.

(Tadasse POV)

I got to the classroom. Where was Hinamori-san. She is usually here before me. I guess I just need to wait. I looked into my bag. I remembered the bouquet of roses I brought to ask her out. Anyways she can't be sick because I saw her pass by me this morning. I remembered a limo and the card. It was Easter! They kidnapped her! I need to tell the rest later.

(Time skip: after school)

"Where is Amu-chi? Yaya wants to play with her!" Yaya yelled. She made a pouty face.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I said really worried. The others looked concerned.

"Ok, so what happened Tadasse?" Nagihiko asked.

"SPILL IT! WAS SHE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS OR SOMETHING?!" Yaya yelled. Souma-san walked in. He got my message from my facial expression and came over. He knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ok, so I was walking to school and I saw Hinamori-san. There was a limo behind her but I thought is was a stranger so I ignored it. But a few moments later I heard her scream so I ran over. When I got there she was gone and the limo drove away. There was a card on the floor. It was a business card that said Easter. I think they took her." I said. I started to cry. So did the others. Souma-san hit the table with his fist.

"Why her?! Why..." He said sobbing. I wiped my tears.

" Here is the plan" I said. Everyone became quiet.

" Kairi and Yaya will act as a distraction for the guards. The rest of us will enter. Souma-san and Nagihiko will search the odd numbered floors and Rima and I will search the even numbered floors. We will all have walkie-talkies just in case one of us finds Hinamori-san. If we find here we are to save her. Any comments?" I said. No one said anything. We had decided on tomorrow after school.

(Kukai POV)

I am really mad at myself. I should have been with her when I saw her on my route to school. I need to apologize.

(Flash Back: 2 days ago)

"Hey Amu!" I said. It was Christmas and snow was falling.

"Hey Kukai! What do you need? Is something wrong?" She said with her usual smile. A random drunk guy walked up to us.

"Sup girl." he said. I could see he liked her.

"Hi sir. Do you need anything?" Amu said.

"Yarh pretteh. You wannah go somewhere with meh? Like mabeh to meh's room? Lots of space in there. Mabeh goh out. Anything yah want." The guy asked. He put his hand around her and kissed her cheek.

"Um no thanks." Amu then pushed him away and the guy beat Amu up but I did nothing. He then left.

"Wow Amu! Popular with the drunkies huh?" I joked. Amu slapped me in the face.

"Stupid!" Amu yelled. She ran away and I never saw her after.

(Flash back ends)

I should have helped her. Dang it! But I should save her first.

"Hey guys I think I found a concert poster!" I said. Everyone crowed around me. I am feeling really uncomfortable. The concert was tonight.

"We should go. Maybe we can find hints on Amu's disappearance." Tadasse suggested. We all agreed

(Utau POV)

(Time Skip: around 9:00pm)

It is almost time for the concert. Where was the girl they said I was singing with. I then saw a girl in a kimono with frills and had a pink mask on. She had pink hair like Amu's but they were in pig tails. On the left were a heart and spade hair clips and on the right were a clover and diamond hair clips. Wait. I lifted her mask to reveal that Amu was there. Something was off though. Her eyes looked cold. Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia told me what happened.

"Are you ready Utau?" the new Amu asked.

"Utau, this is your partner. Her name Masked Princess. Please cooperate with her to make X-eggs and find the Embryo." my manager said. Why did they want her? It was time to go on stage now. We were singing Meikyuu Butterfly. As we got near the end I signaled her to character change with Dia to make X-eggs. After that the kiddy king came. Ikuto was behind him. We all transformed.

"My own heart! Unlock!"

Platinum Royal

Beat Jumper

Sky Jack

Clown Drop

Samurai Soul

Dear Baby

Lunatic Charm

Black Lynx

Amulet Dia

After they heard Amulet Dia from Masked Princess everyone was shocked.

(Nagihiko POV)

"Amu!" Tadasse yelled. We were happy. But after that she attacked him. We were all shocked. Something was off but I didn't know what. She didn't respond.

"The Amu you know is gone. We brainwashed her to think that she was always a part of Easter." Kazumoi said as he appeared behind Amu. We were all shocked once again. Then we were upset.

"Amu." I said softly

"We will save you if it is the last thing we do." Tadasse said. She laughed.

"Save me? What for kiddy king? Why save me if you can't save yourself?" Amu said. Then Ikuto broke a cell tower behind us and Tadasse was injured and so were the rest. I was uninjured. She laughed. Then she attacked us once more. We were defeated. We decided to retreat. So we did. We didn't want to but we had no choice. Yaya started to cry. So did Rima. Tadasse said the plan will still happen.

(New Amu (Easter Amu) POV)

What babies they are running away. At least we got are X-eggs. But no Embryo. I undid my transformation.

"Amu." Dia said softly. She was worried.

"Don't be such a baby Dia. They're our enemies. Don't worry about them." I said back to her.

"Remember all those times we had with them Amu" Dia said. All of a sudden these thing are coming back to me. My head hurts. Kazumoi knew what was happening to me. He brought me back to Easter. During the emergency trip I blacked out.

(Old Amu (Guardian Amu) POV)

Yes! I'm defeating her. Sooner or later I can have control again. I hope this battle end before she can defeat me.

(Next time)

Will Amu win her battle against herself? Will the Guardians save her? Find out next Chapter!


End file.
